


[Podfic] The Care and Socialization of Hermits

by dapatty



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Tommy Joe Ratcliff
Genre: Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is totally fucking FINE that Tommy needs his Tommy time. And, like, horror movie time, and, fuck, okay, a fucking PARTY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Care and Socialization of Hermits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ermengarde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Care and Socialization of Hermits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/299271) by [ermengarde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde). 



**Time:** 8:17 mp3 7MB, podbook 5MB  
 **Direct Download Links: (Right Click, Save As)** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122013013005.zip) | [podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122013013006.zip)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Still having ALL THE FUN with this. A criminal amount of fun from this verse. ♥ ♥ &heats
> 
> Downloads courtesy of the wonderful [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com)


End file.
